voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Lotor (Legendary Defender)
Prince Lotor is the prince of the Galra Empire and son of Zarkon. He is slated to take over his father's role after Zarkon's obsession with the Black Lion, coupled with aid from the Galra rebel faction called the Blade of Marmora and their allies, led to the emperor's defeat at the hands of the Voltron team. With Zarkon in a comatose state under the care of Haggar, the witch has ordered the Empire's commanders to summon the prince. Personality Unlike his father, Zarkon, Lotor sees no point in suppressing those he conquers. Rather, he prefers to amplify his strength by instilling good will in those under the Galra Empire's rule, sparing his enemies in exchange for loyalty and service. This is a far cry from his father's methods. However, Lotor is also quite brutal in his personality, as evidenced by him dropping the cybernetic arm of the soldier that Haggar sent to tail and observe him at her feet. Throk experienced a tandem of these traits during his dealings with Lotor: publicly he was defeated and spared from death by Lotor to gain greater support from the Galra people, only to assign him to what Throk considered to be the worst post in the Empire, the item he was protecting stolen by Lotor's own soldier, and was then both tortured and killed by Haggar for his failure which had been setup by the Prince. Lotor is willing to admit when a strategic withdrawal from battle is acceptable. This contrasts greatly with his father's brutal berserker philosophy in combat, where Zarkon would sacrifice anything, including himself, in order to achieve a goal. Lotor's greater patience allowed him to survive direct combat with the Lions of Voltron on multiple occasions, with the most damage being done to him being the freezing of a wing of his personal fighter ship. Lotor is rather tough to read, his motives being difficult to decipher based on his fluid and changeable tactics, thus his behavior is inconsistent with his actions. As a tactician, this makes Lotor very skilled, if not bordering on genius. One aspect of Lotor's personality that appears to be atypical of those of the Galra Empire of high standing and rank is his lack of bigotry towards Galran of mixed heritage. This can be seen in his hand-picked generals, as they have been stated to be exclusively of mixed heritage. This shows that Lotor values diversity on his force, which fits well with his mindset as a fluid and cunning strategist, keeping his tactics unpredictable and adaptive. Abilities Lotor is a tactician of considerable skill, quickly analyzing and countering his opponents' tactics, altering his own style to remain unpredictable and fluid, wasting little energy on power over grace in his swordsmanship. Lotor's grace and agility may be great, but his raw power as a swordsman allowed him to cut through Throk's blade with a single slash, bringing the treacherous Galra general to his knees. Lotor's tactics include the use of probing attacks in order to gauge his opponents' strengths, weaknesses, and even their identities. His indirect methodology makes him hard to follow. He is an astute judge of his enemies, able to understand that the Paladins he fought against were not the ones who defeated his father based on their cohesion as a team. Lotor prefers to pick his battlefield, playing his enemies for fools, taking time to observe them, their methods, and more. He is a master orator, able to inspire thousands of his people in the gladiatorial arena following his apparent mercy to Throk. Lotor's gift of eloquence allows him to beguile his followers, ensnaring their sense of loyalty to his own ends. Lotor is shown to be an extremely competent pilot, taking his own personal fighter out to face the Paladins alone. It is during this battle that he is able to easily maneuver around the Lions, avoiding their attacks and even causing them to attack each other, so much so that Hunk eventually remarks that he believes Lotor is "toying" with them. After luring the Paladins to the planet Thayserix, Lotor's evasion tactics and piloting skills are shown again, as he continually conceals himself among the planet's gases before flying into the haphazard formation of the Lions, catching them off-guard and goading them to attack him. He is also able to effortlessly pursue Allura while in his fighter, chasing after and separating her from the rest of the Paladins. Lotor's stealthy piloting skills are considerable, as he chooses battlefields that play to this strength of his. Guile and anonymity are his allies in combat, keeping his opponent in the Gladiatorial ring off guard by wearing a helmet that concealed his identity, and thus using surprise to his advantage. Lotor is unlike any enemy that the Paladins have faced before, in that he emphasizes intelligence over brute military force, his methods being more akin to a snake than a dragon, as he winds his way around his enemies before crushing them from all sides and going in for the kill. Gallery Official Stats - Lotor.png S3E01 - Lotor - 11.png S3E01 - Lotor - 12.png S3E01 - Lotor - 18.png S3E01 - Lotor - 24.png S3E01 - Lotor - 35.png S3E02 - Lotor - 12.png S3E02 - Lotor - 26.png S3E03 - Lotor - 12.png S3E04 - Lotor - 5.png S3E01 - Lotor - 13.png S3E01 - Lotor - 19.png S3E01 - Lotor - 23.png S3E01 - Lotor - 21.png S3E01 - Lotor - 31.png S3E01 - Lotor - 30.png S3E02 - Lotor - 3.png S3E02 - Lotor - 1.png S3E02 - Lotor - 13.png S3E02 - Lotor - 22.png S3E03 - Lotor - 8.png S3E05 - Lotor - 17.png S3E06 - Lotor - 3.png S3E05 - Lotor - 9.png S3E03 - Lotor - 32.png S3E03 - Lotor - 21.png S3E01 - Lotor - 32.png S3E06 - Lotor - 4.png Main Gallery: Lotor (Legendary Defender)/Gallery Notes * Lotor's appearance is not that of the average Galran; his mother and exact heritage are unknown. It is likely he is a Galran hybrid much like his generals. This would make sense given his own lack of animosity towards hybrids of Galran descent and his generals being exclusively of mixed heritage. * In season 3 episode 7, it is revealed that Zarkon married an Altean alchemist named Honerva (now known as Haggar). It is possible that the two are Lotor's parents. This would mean that he is a Galra-Altean hybrid, which would explain why he looks so different from the average Galran. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Galra Category:Males